


Make a Move

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Album Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, sparring foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Alex gets off on giving Astra power





	Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> Based on: Scripted- Icon for Hire
> 
> Submitted by Kendrick~
> 
> I really loved the album and probably should've went with a fic about fighting to the almost death and redemption... But I didn't! There's like no plot to this, it's just smut... Hopefully it's not too bad. Biggest track inspirations were (obv) Make a Move, The Grey, Fight, and Pieces.

In the slight green glow of the Kryptonite emitters, Astra and Alex circled each other on opposite sides of the sparring room. This was the last round of the night, which only amplified their normally competitive nature. Their eyes were locked onto each other's in a stalemate.

Fire danced in Astra's eyes. She was calculating Alex's next move, plotting her eventual attack. Just like a chess master, Astra was always ten steps ahead. There was a tangled web of possibilities, limitless options depending on how Alex would strike, but she was ready for anything.

Astra's eyes flicked down to Alex's left leg. She noticed the slight twitch of muscle and the odd step- the DEO Agent would charge her in a moment if she didn't make a move.

The General feigned a jump forward and laughed when the other woman flinched back.

"This dance is mundane." Astra teased, arms spread open to gesture to the room they had stalked around. "Fight me,"

Alex's lips quirked up. "I was just enjoying the view."

Per usual, the General wore all black. Her tank top tight around her slim waist and it dipped low to show off her chiseled collarbones. Those gloriously defined arms were being flaunted. Then her yoga pants left nothing to the imagination… It was enough to make Alex want to lick her lips.

The Kryptonian's smile grew and the next second Alex had launched herself forward to close the distance between them.

Astra admired the ferocity in her movements. Alex was cunning and smart, but the soldier excelled in hand-to-hand combat because she followed her instincts. It was as though her body intuitively knew to duck at that moment or side step the next. Watching her spar was beautiful but actively participating was like a religious experience.

Even with the Kryptonite draining her powers, Astra had years- decades of military experience. She was on a completely different level than the human, yet-

Alex dodged a punch and grabbed her forearm. Astra rocked back, fighting the grapple, while her other hand balled into a fist and came down hard on the arm holding hers. Alex winced almost breaking her hold, but managed to trip the General up with a well-placed foot and a shove. They both tumbled and Alex landed victorious on top.

"I learned that in soccer."

Astra gave her an unimpressed look. Alex swept long hair out of Astra's face, grinning smugly.

She grabbed Alex's retreating hand by her wrist, "You are far too proud of your one victory out of twenty matches." Astra thrust her hips up and pulled at Alex's wrist, the woman straddling her off balance enough for Astra to break out of the pin and switch positions.

Astra smirked down at Alex, her body flush on top of hers. Alex's face was bright red and her short hair splayed out on the ground under her. Astra could feel the human's heartbeat strong, reverberating.

"This is better."

Alex didn't argue.

After a beat, she breathed deep. The motion slightly painful because of Astra's weight, but mostly humorous as the General moved up with the inhale and back down with the exhale.

"Ready?" She asked, gaze lowering to Astra's mouth and then back up to green eyes.

Astra's lips twitched up slightly. She was enjoying Alex underneath her, face and chest flush with exhaustion and desire. Still, she stood but before Alex could sit up Astra stopped her- the sole of her boot on her midsection. Alex raised an eyebrow, fighting the hold until Astra pressed down with more force.

"I am looking forward to tonight." Astra purred, the tease dangerous and promising.

"Then let's get out of here."

And god damn, it almost sounded like a plea.

So Astra's foot moved and she offered the smaller woman a hand up. Alex accepted and then dramatically dusted herself off. She inwardly swooned at Astra's pleased look.

They moved down from the raised ring and paused at the door. Alex sighed and picked up their discarded jackets and the heavy weighted Kryptonite cuff. She turned and looked up at the Kryptonian.

Astra obviously hated this part as much as Alex did. Though she understood it was a necessary precaution, she didn't like the vulnerability of limited powers.

Luckily, Alex had rigged the cuff. At a 5% emission, she was weakened but just barely. It was like her powers were faintly diluted. Astra appreciated her efforts, truly, but she often worried Alex's deceit of the organization would get them both in trouble. But as Alex put the cuff on, the device fitting snug above her wrist, Astra knew to bite her tongue and not say anything.

The DEO Agent look absolutely devastated to have to put the restraint on her. Her guilt was easy to read. They had been through this enough, since Astra had defected and Alex was charged as her handler, yet Astra always had to keep herself from trying to comfort the woman.

After the cuff was secure, Alex messed with the interactive panel, turning off the eerie green light and opening the door.

They stopped by the locker rooms to change, clocked out, and skillfully avoided Hank. The desert air was chilled at night, but not uncomfortable. Alex climbed on her bike and Astra sat behind her, arms wrapped tight around her body. Her front pressed to Alex's back. Their helmets knocked together playfully. Astra squeezed the human slightly and then let one hand cup between her thighs.

Alex revved the bike and took off, dirt flying up behind them as her back tire skid for a moment. The ride home just built their anticipation.

* * *

As soon as they were in Alex's apartment, Astra had her pressed against the closed door and kissed her hungrily. She felt Alex's hands at her shoulders, pushing her back slightly. Astra relented, drawing back to press hard kisses to the woman's throat. Under her lips she felt the vibrations of her voice.

"I have the next two days off."

It was like Christmas had come early.

Astra pulled back to _beam_ down at Alex. She lifted a hand and pushed back short hair to expose her ear. Her fingertips brushed down the curve of it, slow and ghostlike, then slid down her jaw until she let the hand fall back to her side. They held each other in a loose amorous embrace.

Alex moved to cup Astra's cheek. The General leaned into the touch, feeling the tenderness. They met in the middle, Alex's lips moved languidly against hers.

Astra loved this part- the gentle affirmation of consent, the love they shared expressed before they gave into their lust. She loved that part too.

When Alex pulled away, breathless and eyes half-lidded, Astra looked down at her prey. With the promise of _two days_ to recover… Oh, this was going to be fun…

"What should I do first, Alexandra?" Astra's voice was velvety. She flashed a toothy grin, sharp teeth glinting. "Mark you again?" A hand went to the collar of Alex's shirt, yanking the fabric aside to see the last bite she left. It marred her flesh, half healed. A fingertip circled the mark.

Alex fell back against the door, tilting her head offering up more of her neck. Astra let her other hand move from the woman's side, sliding down to her ass. Her palm rubbed against a jean pocket before she squeezed the muscle. Astra delighted in her moan. She pressed a finger down against Alex's mark, she hissed a breath in, and the hand reached up to roughly grab Alex's chin.

Alex's lips were parted and Astra brushed her thumb against them.

"I could put your mouth to good use." Astra murmured. She loved the way Alex practically begged with her eyes. "Oh, you seem to enjoy that idea." Her voice was smug and teasing.

She squeezed Alex's ass one more time before the hand traveled to firmly grasp her hipbone while the other hand moved to the back of Alex's head, gripping and pulling her short hair. The human's skull knocked into the door with a loud thunk.

She blinked away stars but then clamped her eyes close as Astra pressed against her. A deliciously strong leg shifted between hers. Alex gasped, center grinding onto Astra's thigh.

"Or you could ride me?"

Alex groaned, her hips thrusting. Astra marveled at the panting woman, who was using her leg to get herself off.

Astra ducked down to kiss her hard, bruising. Her tongue tasted Alex's bottom lip momentarily before Alex opened her mouth, the kiss changing. She growled low, biting and tugging at Alex's lower lip. Then her mouth moved to the woman's jaw and she _bit._

Alex's hands tangled into Astra's hair, back arching, feeling moisture soak through her jeans and onto Astra's thigh.

The Kryptonian nipped at her skin, short and pinching. She felt Alex's puff of breaths against her shoulder as she trailed her bites down to her throat.

Then the next moment, Astra stepped back. Alex opened her eyes, whining in protest.

"Poor Alexandra," She said, "You are so very aroused." She was too.

Alex half-snorted. "Yeah, you could say that." Her tone breathless.

Alex grabbed at the hem of her shirt, meaning to yank it off, but Astra grabbed her wrist. The hold bruising and Alex let out a hiss of pain.

"You are mine to undress." Astra's voice was hard.

She swallowed, lust dancing in her dark eyes. "Then get me out of these fuckin' clothes, General."

"All in good time, Brave One."

And honestly, now was a good time…

She tugged sharply on Alex's wrist, her body rocking forward into Astra, and Astra picked her up in a fluid motion. She ignored the woman's huff and carried her across the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom. She stopped next to the bed, setting her down on her feet.

Astra reached for the tail of Alex's shirt. Her hands teasing the skin under the fabric. She dragged her hands up Alex's side, the shirt slowly bunching up. Alex gasped as warm palms traveled to her back, feeling fingernails digging painfully. No doubt leaving raised red lines.

Astra finally lifted the shirt above Alex's head and then moved to unclasp her bra. She lowered her head to bite the strap and tug it off Alex's shoulder, then did the same on the other side until the woman's chest was completely exposed, bra dropping to the floor between them.

She pulled back and couldn't help but say, "You are beautiful."

Astra made up for the slip by shoving her onto the bed. Alex scrambled to the middle with Astra climbing onto the bed and slinking forward on all fours. Dark wavy hair fell like a curtain over Astra's shoulders and tickled the human's midsection.

The Kryptonian reached a hand to Alex's tensed abdominals, then trailed down to rub between her hips and dip just under her jeans and underwear.

She let out a frustrated sigh, hips lifting.

Astra grinned and straddled the woman. She sat up to pull her shirt over her head and removed her bra. Alex couldn't even _think_. So overcome with lust and love for the gorgeous godlike alien sitting on her. Heat radiated through her military fatigues.

Strong hands went to Alex's biceps, fingertips pressed hard as she angled and ground her center down onto Alex's hips. Alex bucked under her, moaning. Astra growled, hands squeezing, as she moved on top of her. She lowered herself, their breasts pressed together. Then she re-situated to lay flush against her, one leg going back between Alex's. They continued rocking into each other.

Her arms wrapped behind Alex's shoulders and she felt one of Alex's hands on her back and the other in her hair. Astra moved her mouth to the juncture between her neck and shoulder and bit, teeth digging.

Alex groaned, grinding desperate on Astra's thigh and she came. The Kryptonian smiled against her skin, enjoying her drawn out sigh of satisfaction. But when Alex recovered, Astra pulled back, hair swinging slightly as she shook her head.

"I did not permit you to come."

Alex's eyes widened in fear, while Astra positively _reveled_ in the power. The Kryptonian had her pinned again the next moment, sitting on top of her again with her knees squeezing Alex's ribs. Alex pitifully thrashed under her, trying to throw her off.

Alex still tried to fight until Astra reached down to grab her throat. She swallowed against the pressure of her hold, a hand coming up to grab uselessly at Astra's arm.

"You know I must punish you."

The woman opened her mouth to protest, but Astra clamped a hand over it. She felt hot, panicked breaths warm her hand from her barely uncovered nostrils. She waited until Alex finally relaxed, melting under her. The pure submission in her eyes made Astra _burn_.

Satisfied, Astra was quick to strip them both of their remaining clothes. Then she said, "Now, you get to drown in me."

It was hardly a punishment when both women enjoyed it so shamelessly.

* * *

Astra cuddled Alex close. She kissed every bruise and laved her tongue soothingly over every bite. Alex would still need to apply a stupid amount of cover-up for work, but the marks had two days to fade.

Alex lazily enjoyed the aftercare, her hand rubbing up and down Astra's back in a slow rhythm.

"Next time…" Alex started, her hoarse voice breaking the quiet. Her girlfriend continued her ministrations but hummed to let her mate know she was listening, "It's my turn."


End file.
